


Lent

by jehc



Series: Grace [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: Original easter poem





	Lent

**Lent**  
For Lucia

His towel on the bathroom floor  
I roll my eyes and grin  
It tells me he is home, at least for now

Offensive music blaring through the house  
My grimace has a smile beneath it  
I don’t tell her to turn it down  
It will go with her at visit’s end

What will I miss?  
I never know until it returns  
Until it returns and fills the unrealized void

A friendly toot from a neighbors car while taking that first spring walk

The Happy sound of preschoolers across the yard when school begins again

Her exuberant, resounding hallelujah from the back of the church

Her exuberant, resounding hallelujah from the back of the church where I am sitting

At the back of the church where I am sitting because I know it is returning

Where I am sitting because I know that this, this is something I missed

Halleujah


End file.
